Racing Modifications
Racing Modifications are performance packages that can be purchased to turn the chosen car into a veritable track racing machine. In Gran Turismo 1 Racing modifications are purchasable for every non-race car, with the exception of the Dodge Concept Car, which has a separate LM version available. Modifications can be fitted in the "Other" section of the chosen vehicle's manufacturer's Tune Shop. In the NTSC-U and PAL versions of this game, racing modifications can be applied directly to the car, whereas in the NTSC-J version, all 3 stages of Weight Reduction must be purchased beforehand. In Gran Turismo 2, this restriction now applies to all versions. Modifications include an even lighter overall weight compared to the final stage of Weight Reduction, race-styled decals, new wheel designs, and adjustable downforce settings for the front and rear. All other tuning parts and tyre upgrades that are normally available can still be purchased and applied. The car will receive an R prefix to denote it's modified status. In Gran Turismo 2 Modifications in the second game largely follow the same parameters as the first release, though with the drastic increase in number of car models, not all vehicles can have modifications applied. These packages are purchasable in the "Other" section of the respective vehicle's manufacturer Tune Shop, however, all 3 stages of Weight Reduction must be applied first. Most cars have multiple color schemes to choose from, and a select few others have different body styles available as well. Racing modifications are required for certain manufacturer events, called "Racing Style". Like the previous game, an R prefix denotes a race-modified vehicle, and all normally available tuning parts and tyre upgrades available can still be fitted. In Gran Turismo 5 After an extended absence from the series, the racing modification feature returned with the release of GT5. However, the number of cars that can be modified has been sharply reduced from 400+ to just 17 models. Racing modifications are purchasable in GT Auto, and once performed will also install the Titanium Racing Exhaust, Full Custom Suspension, and Full Custom Transmission upgrades, and sheds even more weight than the standard Weight Reductions. Further changes to the car include replacing the outer body shell with new, more aerodynamic panels, changing the stock rims to lighter ones, adding race decals for aesthetic effect, stripping out the interior and adding a rollcage, new racing seats, a lighter dashboard, and a new racing steering wheel. It must be noted, however, that performing this service will remove all previously purchased tuning parts. Therefore it is strongly advised to purchase the modification service before fitting any other upgrades. After performing the modifications, the vehicle will now sport a default white paint job, with various racing decals, a customizable race car number, and an "RM" suffix at the end of the car's title, to denote a car which is now race-ready. Cars can still be painted using available paint chips, and all other tuning parts and tire upgrades are still able to be purchased from the Tuning Shop after a car has been modified. If the car originally came with Comfort-grade tires, Sports-grade tires will be installed as part of the service. All cars that can be race modified in GT5 can be purchased as separate cars in their race-modified forms in Gran Turismo 6. It should be noted that the purchase price for each race-modified car in GT6 is the same price as the Racing Modification cost in GT Auto in GT5. However, the ability to perform racing modifications is absent in GT6. Performing a Race Modification for the first time will earn you the "Race Ready" Trophy. Cars Eligible for Modifications GT1 and GT2 See Category:Race Modifiable Vehicles for a full list of eligible cars in these games. GT5 There are only 17 cars eligible for Racing Modifications, and they are listed here: *Acura NSX '91 (Level 3) *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 302 '69 (Level 5) *Chevrolet Camaro SS '10 (Level 9) *Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (C6) '06 (Level 12) *Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 (C6) '09 (Level 15) *Dodge Challenger R/T '70 (Level 8) *Honda CIVIC TYPE R (EK) '97 (Level 0) *Honda INTEGRA TYPE R (DC5) '04 (Level 2) *Lexus IS F '07 (Level 10) *Lotus Elise '96 (Level 2) *Lotus Elise 111R '04 (Level 5) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX GSR '05 (Level 5) *Nissan SILVIA spec-R AERO (S15) '02 (Level 3) *Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX STI spec C Type RA '05 (Level 6) *Suzuki Cappuccino (EA21R) '95 (Level 0) *TVR Tuscan Speed 6 '00 (Level 9) *Volkswagen Golf IV GTI '01 (Level 1) Category:Modifications